


Smash Bros.: Behind the Scenes

by ProdigyGaming_YT



Series: Uncommon Sense [1]
Category: Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Prodigy Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: The very first Smash Tournament is beginning... well, more like the Smash Mansion is opening. Same difference. These are the Behind the Scenes of Smash Bros. (Duh!), and also the prequel to my story Uncommon Sense.





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament is due to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if are reading this for the first time after April 3rd, this won't affect you - otherwise, old readers, the story has been edited, and improved. Enjoy.
> 
> 9/20/2017 - I'm going over this chapter and revising it. Link's name is Hyrule backwards. Ness is a joke on PK Rockin'. Red's initinals are RKS (Arceus, RKS?)

_January 14th, 1999_

Mushroom Kingdom

Luigi and Mario were telling small stories. Suddenly, everything went dark. Mario and Luigi froze.

"Mario?"

"Yes, Luigi?"

"What happened?"

"I... don't-a know."

Lightning crackled outside, illuminating the room.

Suddenly, a neon red circle formed, and two lines were sliced into the projection. The symbol was that of an asymmetrical cross.

A neon blue figure shaped like a hand appeared, countering the red of the cross.

"Mario Mario... Luigi Mario... You have been accepted to participate in what could become the greatest fighting tournament of all time. You each will be facing off, among others from a possible group of twelve. I am asking the other ten candidates as we speak. You will be facing off against some of the greatest warriors across the universe... Mario Mario and Luigi Mario; Do you accept this challenge?"

"I'm not sur-"Luigi started, before Mario interrupted. "Of course-a!" "MARIO!"

"Luigi Mario may have his own decision. But warning... Participation in this first tournament requires participation in the future ones as well. But high risk, high reward. You will be able to gain fame, fortune, have dreams come true. Luigi... you've always been in Mario's shadow, haven't you?"

"Well... yeah... I've just... I... I'vejustalwayswantedtogoonmyownadventureinsteadoffwaitingaroundforMariotogetback!" Luigi said.

"I can promise you that... If you join this tourney, you will get your adventure in the next... era of this world... Which is starting VERY soon, I might add. So, Luigi Mario... Do you accept?"

"I... I accept."

"Then... You have one hour to depart. You may say good bye to any friends for time being, and each of you may invite one person to come and watch the battles. However, they will not be given a spot at the manor. In fifty-five minutes, you will be given a mental warning, and in one hour, you will be instantly teleported, ending any present actions. I will see you in one hour."

With that, the Mario Brothers went to get there things, and went to say good-bye to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

  _Hyrule_

Link was getting knighted for his actions towards Hyrule, and stopping Ganondorf. Suddenly, time seem to freeze.

The neon red and blue figures from earlier formed in front of Link.

"Link Eluryh, you have been accepted to participate in what could become the greatest fighting tournament of all time. You each will be facing off, among others from a possible group of twelve. I am asking the other ten candidates as we speak. You will be facing off against some of the greatest warriors across the universe... Do you accept this quest?"

Considering Link had the Triforce of Courage in most reincarnations, including this one, it made sense why he was willing to faster then Luigi.

"I accept." Link said with a smile on his face.

The blue figure explained things much like he did to the Mario Brothers. And with that, time sped up, and Link's knighting continued. Afterwards, he explained things to Zelda.

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Mario, Luigi, Link, and some other people not yet mentioned, such as Samus Aran, Ness Roking, Fox McCloud, a Pokémon Trainer named Red Kanti Styx, racer Captain Falcon, star warrior Kirby, Yoshi, and ape Donkey Kong.

"Greetings, everyone. Get ready for the greatest competition in history. You have one week to train. Thank you."

Samus spoke up. "Who are you, and what is this tournament?"

The hand spoke up. "My name is Master Hand. And welcome to **Super Smash Brothers**."


	2. Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gives a tour to the new Smashers, the Original Twelve.

"Super Smash Brothers?" Fox asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"That is the name of the tournament that is your only chance of being remembered for millennia to come, across all realms." Master Hand said. "To be accepted into this tournament is a legacy. If you are not convince, you might want to look at our last contestant. The master of the blade, James Emile Prodigy."

Someone walked onto the scene. He had a long fencing blade, the it was obviously more dangerous then that. It was made of solid gold, the tip sharpened to unbelievable bounds. The wielded was in a black and white attire, with a black top, white sorts (despite the freezing temperature in the room), and black boots. His face was one that one could describe, due to the fact that his face was obscured in shadows from the white cap he had. His eyes, however, shone brightly, enough to reveal them. His eyes were a spectrum of colors. But that color that shone brightest to the viewer always differed. His eyes shone every color, but you'll see your favorite color more. He was silent at first, with only the sound of his boots clomping on the ground. Then he froze. After what felt like an hour of silence...

"Greetings. My name is James Emile Prodigy. And if you wish, I will guide you around my... Let me rephrase that, _our_ home. I have been here all my life, so I have more training than the world could ever dream. Shall we begin the tour?" Without an answer, he spun on his heel, motioned for the others to come, and walked out the door, ready to start the tour, with or without them.

James Prodigy lead the Smashers outside the mansion to start. While some were chilling, only a few, such as Samus weren't cold. If James was, he was an expert of not showing it.

"This mansion right now isn't huge, but this is only the second tournament. And the first doesn't count, really. The last tournament ended so long ago, on January 13th, 1999..."

Mario spoke up. "How is yesterday that long ago?" His voice was more mocking than curious.

"...B.C." James added, as if it were almost obvious.

Mario stopped smirking.

"However, when Master Hand found the mansion twenty years ago, it was a... to say it nicely, a wreck. The walls were slanted, the roofs were caved in, the floor was a dirt floor. And it wasn't a mansion. One floor, half its present size. Master Hand spent twenty years fixing the place up, and it was my home for my past 13 years. But, now we have five floors, twice the size, and more contestants, as opposed to six. Master Hand found old scrolls describing the events, and has restarted the Super Smash Brothers tournament, on the exact same day it ended. Shall we go in?"

Similar to the tour started, he just left, not caring if the smashers followed or not.

* * *

 

Inside, a small map was along the wall. James ignored it.

"To your left, you will find a route to the cafeteria. To your right, to the den. These stairs," James said, gesturing towards said stairs, "go upstairs to floors two, three, four, and five. Shall we?" I don't have to tell you what James did, I hope.

* * *

 

On floor two, the speech continued. "The six rooms you see here are the places where you will be bunking. Mario and Luigi, um..." James' face actually was visible in this light, showing a face not unlike your own, minus eyes. He had a look of confusion, one the Smashers wouldn't see again for a long time. "Master Hand gave me the list. Um... Mario, Luigi... Got them... God, I'm nervous... Okay! Link and Samus," James held back a laugh, knowing that the two eras were centuries apart, and with two different genders, it was due to start causing humorous results, "Ness and Douglas Falcon, Red with his Pikachu and Jigglypuff, alongside me, Donkey Kong and Yoshi, Kirby and Fox... Okay... Let us go the third floor, shall we?"

* * *

 

After almost abandoning them _again_ , they were on the third floor.

"Here is the major recreational activity room. Here is an interesting project, computers, almost every board game that is not called Clue, much to my dismay, TV and a few other things. Pretty nice for the first real tournament." As James left, this time without a Shall We? he left the room, passing the 'project': a Nintendo64, and the game Super Smash Brothers. Master Hand's guesses on the tournament - which in due time turned out to be rather correct.

* * *

 

On floor four, it was this room full of decorations, as well as a wall labeled The Snapshots. There was a table smack dab in the center. On it were a few stiff metal trophies of the contestants, and Master Hand.

"This is what Master Hand calls, and I quote, 'a little room of memories of the battles, and celebration to come'. A little too much like a poet, and I would know it - that wasn't intentional." James said, sighing. "On to floor five, shall we?"

* * *

 

On floor five, there was an office, locked and sealed, as well as a board labeled Challenger Select. Next to it there was a board labeled Stage Select.

"This is the battle floor. If you would like a duel, you select who you wish to fight, and where. However, Master Hand is still working on it. That office. Even I wonder what's in it. I have been for thirteen years, but Master Hand denies me access to the office. Maybe someday... Now, let us end the tour. Back to our rooms, on the second floor, shall we?"

This time, James broke tradition, and waited. Instead, Mario did what James normally did - that is, leave without anyone else, saying something comical as he left the room.

"We shall." James smiled at this line.


	3. Moveset Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to let the Smashers experiment with their movesets.

James was ready for the biggest event of his life. He had spent thirteen years, training for this day. He had asked Master Hand, gotten approval, and at long last, everyone was here. He got up, and went to his second home.

From James' idea, everyone would have a 'home stage', which would be like their universe, their home, their familiar location. James, who was a master with blueprints, designed eleven battle arenas. Two for the Mario universe, one for Link, Samus, Fox, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, James (which was a base platform with three floating 'soft' platforms) and Master Hand's (a single platform). Sadly, Master Hand didn't want James's and his own for normal fighting, and the second Mario stage was still being built.

But, James could train on his home stage, Battlefield. Going there, James found the music interesting. Enough to unleash his moveset again. He used his basic move, Piercing Blade. He felt his blade grow heavier, and deadlier. He punched it into Sandbag, and Sandbag went flying off the stage.

"That move doesn't have one-hit KO potentional... Well, maybe if it's on the edge of the stage..." Another Sandbag spawned.

James' tried out his recovery, Whirlwind Blade. His spun off the ground with his heel, his blade spinning like a hurricane. He reached the top platform of Battlefield.

He finished training by using his hidden technique, Counter. He angled his blade as a Fighting Polygon hit him. He then sliced his blade at said Polygon, dealing equal damage to the original attack. James, however, took no damage.

Some could argue James was too talented - but when your adoptive father is the one who arranged the very 'sport' in question, you learn a few tricks. James remembered when he defeated himself with the Counter, fumbling with the blade. James ran his arm up the scar on his left arm. He could no longer feel it.

He then invited some other fighters to unleash their moveset going against him. He would take easy this week... But after this week... James couldn't wait.

* * *

 First, James explained the different moves. There was a basic move, the recovery, and the hidden technique.

He invited Mario to help explain. He asked Mario what a easy attack, that brought back memories would be. Mario proceeded to shoot a fireball from his hand. For the recovery, he did a uppercut, in the jumping pose back in the 80's. For his hidden technique, he spun around like a tornado, hitting all in his way. He then let the others come up.

For Donkey Kong, his basic move was a super punch. He spun his arm in a circle, and let it loose, blasting poor Sandbag away. His recovery was him spinning like a tornado, upwards. And his hidden technique rammed Sandbag into the floor.

For Link, he spun a boomerang. When leaving, it did damage. However, on the return trip, it just pushed Sandbag towards Link. For a recovery, he did a spinning blade whirl, similar to James' own Whirlwind Blade. And his hidden technique, he took a bomb out of nowhere, and threw it across the room.

For Samus, she used her old charge shot for a basic move. Her recovery was her using the Screw Attack she had gotten awhile back. And her hidden technique, she used the Morph Ball Bomb.

For Kirby, he ate Sandbag, but spat him out. However, Kirby seemed to be expecting something different. James volunteered to help Kirby. Kirby ate James on the spot, and spat him out, next to unharmed. But, instead, Kirby got a hairstyle similar to James'. And his basic move transformed into Piercing Blade. James was really impressed, and made a mental note not to underestimate Kirby. Kirby's recovery move was him using a form of Cutter, as he flew into the air. He also showed off how he could jump eight times, making recovering for him a snap. Last, his hidden technique transformed him into a rock, which tried to flatten Sandbag.

For Fox, he pulled out his Blaster, and shot a few beams from it. Next, his recovery was him sort of catching fire, flying upwards. And his hidden technique was a deflector shield.

This process went on for a while, until everyone but Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff had their moveset. Luigi wasn't sure what to do, Ness needed to learn some offensive PSI, Falcon, having never fought, was still working on something, and Red said that he exactly what to do, but Jigglypuff needed some training.

None the less, this tournament was going to be... promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basic move, recovery, and hidden technique are the basic special, up special, and down special. Side specials and Final Smashes didn't exist back on the 64 version of SSB. Sad, I know.


	4. The Eternal Understudy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At about one in the morning, someone is in the battle arenas. James finds out who.

James woke up to an explosion outside the dorms. He looked down to the bottom bunk. _How the hell has Red not woken up?_ The first morning, Red proven to be a LIGHT sleeper. James had been getting off his bunk, and near the door a floorboard creaked. Red jolted upwards at that moment, despite the fact that is was softer than a whisper.

James guessed that it was just a first time thing.

James left the room, and looked for the source of the sound. If he had looked either out the window or at a clock, he would've noticed that it was one in the morning.

On the fifth floor, he found that the battle TV was on.

"Oh my god! What the-" James quickly shut up. Did he wake anyone up?

 _Doesn't sound like it..._ James thought after about five minutes. He looked at the screen.

Luigi was defeating Sandbag mercilessly. His eyes held a gleaming stare that made it clear not to mess with him. He shot a green fireball, that floated, unlike Mario's. Next, he did his recovery move. It was like Mario's, but it automatically launched Sandbag five... Ten... Fifteen feet in the air. He then spun like Mario for his hidden technique. James thanked two things: He was glad he had told Master Hand about the unfinished move sets, and second, he was glad that the television network Master Hand had purchased hadn't started yet. More so, it was showing upcoming dates, interesting products, and all around was as battle network as a shopping channel. In fact, right now Super Smash Network WAS a shopping channel, really.

James pressed a hidden switch, which only he knew about. Master Hand was uninstalling it later that day, so James was using ONE last time. The battle cancel button. Luigi phased onto the scene, and all Sandbag did was degenerate.

"What the- James?" James silently nodded. He then fled down the stairs as quick as the wind and as silent as a cloud, leaving Luigi in the dust.

Near his room, James froze. _I wonder... Luigi should be ready any minute for battle..._ James smirked at this fact. _Not this tournament. But someday... I'll fight the little guy. I'll fight the Eternal Understudy..._

James smiled. He would wait until the day where more people like him - originally nobodies, coming onto the scene.

THEN, he would fight.


	5. The Infamous Duel of Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first battle of the tournament. Of the Millennium. Since 1999 B.C.... Could've been more dramatic, but still. It the first.

James woke up. It was quiet. Too quiet. He got up, and looked at his alarm clock. Only one thing could be said after this.

HE was too loud.

James panicked. It was about ten minutes to the first match, and Master Hand was allowing him to be in the first Smash Bros match of the Milliunnium. He raced to wash up, and whatnot, then ran out his room. He almost forgot his blade, and used it to perform parkour up the stairs. What? He was a... Speed runner!

I'm sorry. No, I'm not.

He got up, and looked at the clock. Exactly three seconds to noon. Plenty of time... Not.

He looked. Master Hand wasn't here. At exactly noon, Master Hand came into the room. Well, warped in, but whatever. James wondered. Was Master Hand feeling good? He was ALWAYS fashionably EARLY, never actually  _on time - i_ t was one of his more annoying qualities.He would arrive at a party before the host planned. Last time he was on time, rather than early, was... Never - at least, not in James' living memory. Odd. _Oh well._ James got rid of the thought. _At least I'M on time._ James took a seat next to Ness and Red.

"Greetings, everyone. I am Master Hand. In five minutes, we will start the first battle in the tournaments history. Now, I promised James a spot in this battle. Who else would like to join it?" Everyone - save for Falcon and Jigglypuff - raised their hand, so Master Hand pulled a hat from the stool beside him. "I have the eight people who were ready. "Each of their names are in this hat. I will draw them one. By. One. The first name is..."

Master Hand slowly pulled the first name. "Mario." The world-renowned plumber walked up, gloves burning.

Master Hand slowly pulled the second name. "Link." The Hyrulian walked up, unsheathing the Master Sword.

Master Hand dramatically drew the last name... "Kirby." The pink puffball jumped up to the stands.

Master Hand looked at the combatants. "Each of you... Pick the stage you wish the fight on..." Mario selected Peach's Castle, Link picked Hyrule Castle, Kirby picked Dream Land. "James... You seem to be our tie-breaker. Pick one of those stages, please." James looked quite unsure. He had grown up reading about the adventures of everyone here, and all three places looked great. Peach's Castle had two very nice stage hazards... Hyrule Castle seemed a bit less risky, but there was the tornados... Dream Land was the place he the most about, and it looked quite fair to everyone... But James made his decision.

"Hyrule Castle."

Mario jumped out of his warp pipe, Link unsheated his sword in a tornado, Kirby smashed into the ground with a Warp Star, and James appeared on the stage as if he was a dark cloud of death dust, the air exploding and James materializing. However, James would've said that he arrived like Master Core would.

Mario and Kirby targeted James automatically. "Boo hoo, woe me!" James said sarcastically, before sidestepping out of the way. He also used Whirling Blade to damage Mario, and make it to the lowest soft platform.

"Come on up, doofus!" James directed at Link, who had been going for Kirby. Key word is HAD. Link went up, when James delivered some punches. Then, Link got the stupid idea of shielding. A quick thrust of his blade, and Link's shield fell apart. James charged in a smash attack, where he held his blade in reverse grip, tensing up before half-throwing the sword at the guy. Link when flying, and James automatically was the threat of the match. James jumped elsewhere, and waited for Link to come. Kirby and Mario would've worked, it's just that Link was the first at him. Link charged up a smash attack. But inches from James, the experienced swordsman pulled a trick on Link. James had his blade at an angle, and when the blade struck, James countered it, sending Link flying.

PLAYER 3 DEFEATED!

James smirked. Kirby got to close to James, and James proceeded to bring Kirby from 0% to death in what, seven seconds?

PLAYER 4 DEFEATED!

James had a small trick. All he needed was to get Mario over here... The red clad plumber ran straight at James, who jumped off the edge. Mario followed, about to meteor smash, when James grabbed him. The two of them hit the blast line as one.

SUDDEN DEATH! GO! The announcer yelled, excited. James felt bruised from the start. He was at such a high risk level that anything could kill him. Mario ran at him, charging a smash attack. But then, James gripped his sword in reverse grip, and...

GAME! THE WINNER IS... A fanfare based on Battlefield's music started playing. JAMES!

"Don't mess with the Original Mii." James said. He then proceeded to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sorry for that Speed Runner joke.


	6. Melee Funds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second tournament needs to be funded. Master Hand gets the fund money, the donators get stages and friends. Fair deal.

James went to Master Hand's office. After thirteen years, James was FINALLY allowed in Master Hand's office.

Inside, James gasped.

On the walls, their was thousands of newspaper clippings. There was tons of different headlines, HAND REBOOTS OLD TOURNAMENT, SMASH MANSION BOUGHT, A NOBODY WINS FIRST SMASH BATTLE. This last one ticked James off. There was a glass pillar with a small slot in it. It had about a foot in coins and bills inside. It had a label reading SMASH BROS II FUNDS. This caught James' attention, but kept looking. The light was covered by a multicolour pane, throwing red, orange, blue, purple, and every other colours light all around the room, making Master Hand look green and yellow. James bowed to his 'father'. He remember when Master Hand told him how they met... He was...

* * *

 

" _Dad, when did we meet?" Little James asked. He knew that he was adopted somehow, but he didn't know the story. Master Hand smiled... somehow._

_"James, we met a long time ago... Do you want to know how?" James nodded. Master Hand gave a sigh... somehow. All aside, he told the story._

_"James, we met when you were only maybe one. It was a rainy day... September 1st, really. But you know me, I love the rain. When I was going to a leisurely stroll, I heard crying. I looked around, and in the alley, and saw a little child wrapped in a blanket. I went over to you, and I picked you up. You looked at me, and smiled." At this point, Master Hand was a little teary-eyed. He considered James his own son, adopted or not. "I rocked you in my arms, humming a soft tune. You went to sleep. I then noticed a small little note in your hand. I carefully took the note from you, and read it. The note had said 'James Prodigy, birthday April 11th 1986. I can not keep him, so please take good care of my little one. -R. A.'" Master Hand paused. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. "But, all aside. I adopted you, and took you in. Smash Mansion. You've been here since you were one..." Little James was five years old today... The little guy curled up and slept near his daddy's chair. Master Hand couldn't help but she'd a few more tears._

* * *

 

James had to take a minute to fully immerse himself in the room. After that minute, he looked at Master Hand.

"Master, " James started. James didn't call his father Master like a servant would, but just because it, in all honesty, sounded nice. And it was his first name, so, it worked out. "What is that jar for?", gesturing to the jar labeled Smash Bros II Funds.

Master Hand locked eyes with James... somehow. "James. That is what I called you for. Yesterday's match proved that Smash Bros is a success. I am saving up so we can expand Smash Mansion. Maybe someday, hopefully soon, we can start the second tourney. Could you please ask everyone for some people they would want in the tourney. One or two each please. Also, see if we can get any donations for the tourney." James nodded and, on his way out, grabbed a notepad from Master Hand's wall. It wasn't until he was on the stairs he wondered how he knew about that notepad.

James knocked at the first door. Mario and Luigi. Each of the Mario Bros. gave him $150($300 total!) and while they took a minute to decide, they agreed upon Peach and Bowser. Mario asked if he could have something to remind him of his doctor days next time as well. Link asked for Zelda, Samus just gave fifty bucks, asking for a second home stage. Ness asked for a few home stages, Falcon asked for the same. They both gave sixty dollars combined. Red asked if they could try to get Mewtwo... He payed with a Master Ball and seventy bucks. Donkey Kong wanted his nephew, and Yoshi just donated. Last, Kriby wanted either Dedede or Meta Knight, Fox wanted Falco, both paying with 25 dollars.

Last, James asked for three new series, throwing in 30 dollars. James put the money in the glass tube, and showed Master Hand the list.

Master Hand somehow smiled. "Perfect. Hmm... Mario meant maybe a move to remind him of the Doctor days, right?... Maybe his Doctor self would be better." James learned long go not to tell Master Hand what was impossible. He may as well say putting a wooden rod through a taco was good use of your time.


	7. Falcon Punch!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Falcon Punch battle. No, that wasn't a typo.

Ness and Falcon were doing their first ever battle today. Ness had learned some offensive PSI, as well as PSI Magnet. Not that it would help him. His basic move was PK Fire, his recovery was PK Thunder, and his hidden technique was PSI Magnet. PK Fire would just summon a bolt of fire to throw at his foes. PK Thunder was going to be steerable, so he could hit his foes, or hit himself with it t send him flying to the stage. And last, but not least, PSI Magnet would heal some damage when he got hit by certain attacks. He hoped this worked.

Meanwhile, Falcon had his moves ready. James had suggested a moveset from a past fighter. Like, the B.C. tournament. Eventually, Falcon found some nice moves, albeit he needed new names.. His basic move, Honō No Panchi, was a flaming fist. It took a bit of time to strike, but did a LOT of damage. His recovery, the Kūtei Chōku, sent him flying upwards, and if he caught his foe, he would deal some damage. And fianally, his hidden technique was the Eien No Hi No Kahō Kikku (that is a mouthful), sent him flying straight down, his shoe on fire. That would leave a mark.

After about five minutes of debate, they finally settled on the stage. Dream Land.

Ness used Teleport, but smashed into the ground, covering his face in ash. Douglas Falcon came in from the Blue Falcon. Ness automatically ran to the racer and used PK Fire. And missed, and proceed to get hit by the Eien No Hi No Kahō Kikku. Ness got knocked over. He jumped out of the way of Falcon's Kūtei Chōku and attempted to PSI Magnet it. But failed. The young psychic decided to play an air game. He pushed Falcon off the ground, and proceeded to attempt air games. However, the racer dodged this game, and jumped outta the way. Ness was starting PK Thunder. Falcon needed to stop the psychic. So he started the Honō No Panchi, albeit with a new name.

"Falcon..." Ness was flying in the racer's direction, and landed in front of him. Time to finish things.

"PUNCH!" The psychic left the stage faster than Falcon could say "Come on!"

GAME! THE WINNER IS... An electric guitar-based cover of the short track that would play when Falcon finished a race in his past started playing. CAPTAIN FALCON!

Ness shook hands with the racer afterwards. "Good game." Ness said. Falcon nodded. James smiled. All that left was Luigi and Jigglypuff.


	8. Mr. Game-And-Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets a new fighter, Master Hand invites a new fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Fun fact! Rock, paper, scissors...
> 
> What do you mean, that's not a fact!?

James woke up, threating to punch the disclaimer. All aside, it was a good day. He woke up, and watered his plants. Although, he thought he heard one of them say 'Howdy!' Huh? Oh well. He wasn't DETERMINED to find out.

Please don't punch me. Please. Pretty please. Good.

All Undertale jokes aside, I'm determined to finish this chapter. Okay, okay, I'll really stop.

Anyway. James ran down to the first floor, into the cafe. There he shivered. Either it was the cold, or, his theory, someone was watching him. He spun around, but the only thing he saw was the walls, the tables, and Master Hand, who wasn't aware of James' presence. Still... some was WAS watching.

He strolled on over to the table humming "Gaster's Theme".

He sat down, and noticed Master Hand writing a letter.

_Dear Marth of Fire Emblem..._

Fire Emblem?

"James," Master Hand suddenly spoke. Although he didn't notice, the shock made me pull out my sword.

"I see you noticed this letter. Yes, Fire Emblem..." Before I asked Master Hand how he knew, he replied, "You were looking at the paper with confusion on your face, James." I frowned.

"Marth from Fire Emblem... She, he? Still not sure. But anyway, Marth is coming for the next tournament. This is to give her time to plan. Also, I think you met out more of our little friends... He's behind you."

I turned around, and saw no one. "Wave your arm, you might hit him." Doing so, I knocked someone to the ground.

"Meet Mr. Game and Watch." When the small black, shadow, thingy got up, he let out a series of beeps.

"What's he saying, Master Hand?" James asked.

Master Hand somehow frowned. "I don't think I should translate that..."

* * *

 

In Ylisse,

Marth read the letter.

_Dear Marth of Fire Emblem,_

_I have acknowledged your existence, and have studied your history. You are a perfect candidate for the famous Smash Bros. tournament. If you wish, you may reply to this letter asking for the rules. I, in short, require three special attacks, one of which must give decent vertical distance. The rest of the attacks have to be just normal attacks. Apologies if this is rather limited. Also, I hope to have some form of battle arena, dedicated to your home. Note due to small time, this might not be possible. Our stage developer is also a contestant, limited his time to design the stage. Please reply to join by September 1st, 2000._

_Sincerely, Master Hand._

Marth looked in confusion. 2000... It was 1999... Early, 1999... Odd. Marth sighed. But the bluette knew Smash Bros., as a supposed 'Fighting Polygon' came to the world of Ysille after the battles took place to give vivid descriptions of the battles. And by descriptions, I mean projections. As in, showing a hologram of the fighters every move. Considering the oddness of some stuff, she wouldn't be surprised if 2000 was intended. Oh well. He went upstairs to write the letter. After all, who would turn down this opportunity...


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Smash Tournament comes to an end.

James looked around. The ten wormholes to the twelve guests Smashers' home worlds were open.

He looked at Mario, Link, and Kirby... His original rivals... He would always remember that Hyrule Castle showdown. The Duel of Hyrule... had a nice ring to it.

He looked at Luigi, Jigglypuff, Ness and Captain Falcon... the hidden fighters... He was like them, in a sense.

But all aside, he was going to miss everyone. But then, he remembered something.

"WAIT!" James cried out. He ran up to Mario, Link, Fox, and Red, and handed them each an envelope with the Smash Brothers symbol on it.

"I would like to invite several new fighters... Master Hand has invited several fighters, all of which have received a letter." James frowned.

"It is rather lonely in Smash Mansion... so... would you mind writing to me? Just once?" James asked. Several Smashers nodded. "Okay, that's good... Also, I have a selection of over twenty stages I've designed... sort of..."

"Sort of?" Ness asked.

"Yeah... I've only... half-planned them... If I had half a mind, I wouldn't make half-baked plans half the time. Well, I guess that's half a hour I need to make the other half of those half-planned half-drawn stages... Wow. Um, forget I said that, can you?" Everyone went home laughing.

Master Hand was watching some TV. Not a big surprise that he was watching the Matrix. Ever since Ness introduced the film to Master Hand, he had become a Neo fan... Master Hand turned to James.

"Red pill or the blue pill?" the hand suddenly. James went up to take a... no, not a pill! A power-snooze... Geez, can't go two words without someone thinking you're about to say some witty joke... Or in my case, not-so-witty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on FanFiction, like I said. Unedited, I might add, save for the last chapter...  
> I don't own the Matrix.
> 
> Also, those half jokes were hilar
> 
> I cut off hilarious on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say it. I think I prefer AO3 over FanFiction. It rules!  
> Other notes: Long ago, I made up any last name that wasn't canon (Link, Ness, and Red, to be exact.) However, with the exception of Red (Styx is pronounced Sticks, which might remind you of trees like oaks and sycamores. Oak and Sycamore.), I don't remember what they meant... if you guys find out, tell me, K?


End file.
